


The Days of Our Lives

by Cheryl_boom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_boom/pseuds/Cheryl_boom
Summary: This is my first time writing a character/reader fic. I'm not quite sure how this works so bear with me.Spoiler alert for Infinity War, Spider-Man: Homecoming and possibly Black Panther.The reader is the adopted child of  Steve Rogers since he went out of ice and Bucky Barnes had recently become a member of the family. You just transferred to a new school last semester and met some new friends as the events of Infinity War goes on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sorta like an introduction chapter so it might be rough. Please feel free to tell me in the comments if you have any suggestions. Enjoy!

“Y/n sweetie, get up, you’re late for school.” You heard your dad yelling from below. You turned to check the time on your phone and groaned “Ugh, five more minutes!”

“Well breakfast’s ready so if you’re gonna get some you better come now.” He paused for a bit and added “Or I’ll eat all the bacon. You know how I feel about bacon.” Imagining how good one Steve Rogers can make that breakfast taste, you finally agreed with your stomach and climbed out of bed. By the time you finished taming your hair and changing out of your pyjamas, the smell of toast and bacon arrived at your door. You heard a gentle knock on the door and in came Steve with your breakfast, followed by a grumpy Bucky. “You’re spoiling her too much, Stevie. She’s in high school. She can come and get breakfast herself.” “HA! Said the princess who wakes up and gets greeted by breakfast in bed every weekend.” You protested. You two started fighting like kids and Steve couldn’t help but smile at you. He had been dreaming of this life for a long time.

Steve had always wanted a family. Years ago, when he woke up from the ice, he felt pretty out of time. He was lonely, everyone he had known was either sick in hospital or gone already. To save him out of this miserable life, Tony suggested that he adopt a kid and he agreed. So here you are, Captain America’s daughter. His ray of sunshine. You helped him through his darkest times and you are proud of that. He loves you as his own and you are inseparable.

When he first brought that “broken soldier” home, you were scared that he was going to take your place. When he suggested that Tony should take care of you for a while because Bucky was unstable and it could be dangerous for you to hang around, you thought that was the end of it all. But he reassured you that no one could ever replace you. Still, it was devastating but you got your shit together and started high school. For those few months away from your father, you were very grateful to have Tony taking care of you. You could never forget the joy when news came that they fixed Bucky and Steve sent someone for you. You were finally going to have a full family with Bucky. You couldn’t wait to meet the person that your dad had told you about, so many times, in those late-night story times when you were little. You remember being relieved when Bucky was a totally different person from a few months back. He greeted you with a huge smile and apologized for what he must have done to you and Steve. And now you’re a small happy family. You have never seen your dad so happy and you were never this content yourself.

It was the third time that your stomach made a noise when you finally sat down and started dipping your toast in egg yolk. You hurried down all your breakfast while you heard both of your dads reminding you to slow down. When you finally finished Bucky walked the both of you to the Quinjet. “Alright. So I’ll see you next weekend?” Bucky gave Steve a kiss. “Yeah. Take care Buck.” Steve smiled. They’ve been doing this every weekend for months and yet they’ve never gotten used to it. You let Bucky plant a kiss on your forehead and gave them some privacy. You heard them give each other goodbyes while Shuri came in. “Every week you’re leaving so soon. I can’t believe you’re going back to school again.”

“I know. I wish you could come with me.”

“Ah, me too. I wish I had more friends my age, not guys that are at least 100 years old.” She gave your dads a funny look and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ll see if I can bring my friend MJ. You’ll probably like her. She also likes drawing and she is like, REALLY smart.”

“Really? That would be GREAT. I can’t wait to meet her. Now come here, give me a hug.” She reached out and you caught her in a hug. “In the meantime, I will miss you.”

“Me too.” You parted with Shuri and Steve got the Quinjet started. Just like that, you left Wakanda behind and headed for New York.

You arrived home in an hour. You didn’t even have time to catch a breath and Steve already rushed you into his vintage car. You arrived at school just right on time. Taking a subway is probably faster given the crazy traffic in New York City but you’ve always liked being escorted to school in a fancy car, whether it was one of Tony’s expensive toys or your dad’s old retro one. You liked the attention. You walked to your regular spot and MJ was already there. “There you are. I was starting to think that you weren’t going to come at all.” She looked up from doodling, as always.

“And yet here I am.” You started unpacking your bag. “Sorry my dad wanted to stay one more night at the getaway this week so, I just got back from uh…” You stopped yourself just in time. “I got back just this morning. I’m probably going to fall asleep during Spanish or math.” You chuckled nervously, hoping MJ wouldn’t notice. But then you wonder why were you hiding when you had promised Shuri to bring her there.

“Yay. Another ‘weekend getaway’.” She squinted her eyes. “Where were you going for weekends all this time y/n? What are you hiding? Are you secretly rich?” You almost stopped breathing when suddenly, she burst into laughter. “Just kidding I don’t really care. Also, don’t act like you don’t already sleep in classes.” She looked you dead in the eyes and spilt these three words. “Drop the act.”

“Ok fine I’ll tell you. But promise don’t tell anyone.” You couldn’t hide it from her any longer. You knew she was onto something. You told her about your dad being the Captain America and he is currently dating Bucky. You were surprised that she was a little stunned when you said that.

“Ah, I almost got that right. I bet $10 on you secretly being Tony Stark’s daughter. Dang it!”

“Wait a minute Michelle Jones. Who did you bet with?”

“Relax, y/n. It’s just Peter. He has a Stark internship it’s fine. The kid’s probably a secret avenger or something himself.” She gestured a far corner of the classroom. “Geez I should’ve known you were raised by Steve Rogers by the way you talk and act sometimes. I just thought since you come to school in fancy cars sometimes maybe you were Tony Stark’s kid.”

“What do you mean the way I talk and act. I act like a normal teenager.” You protested.

“Really? You don’t even know what a vine is.”

“I do. I know what vines are I watch them with my friend. Bye Felicia end of conversation.” The two of you started to giggle. The teacher walked in as you tried to shush her. You all behaved when she gave you that look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally meets Peter after hearing so much from the people around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is better than the last. Again, please feel free to leave me a comment if you have any questions/suggestions. Enjoy!

The long school day finally ended with gym. You were wondering if you should go anywhere with MJ afterschool as your dad is never home by this time, when you saw a man with sunglasses in a neat suit standing in front of a very loud car. “Uncle Tony!” You went and hugged him. “It’s been a while. How are you doing? Oh, this is my friend, MJ.” MJ straightened up and went in for a handshake, “Nice to meet you sir.” Tony replied with an “Oh yeah, I’ve heard Peter mention you a few times as well. The pleasure’s mine.” And he ushered you in. “I just thought I would take you out for dinner since it’s been a while. That old pop of yours doesn’t seem to take you anywhere fancy these days. Oh, would your friend like to come as well? We could make it uh, kids’ night?”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark, but I think I’ll go home. I’ve got um,” She paused to make a face at you. “homework.”

“Alright, I’ll see you around, kid.” Just as he turned around to give MJ a proper goodbye, a sharp voice called for Mr. Stark from behind.

“Mr. Stark, h-h-hi. Why are you here?” And then the thin boy in the huge hoodie saw you in the car.

“Hey, kid. I’m just here to pick up y/n for a reunion. It’s been a while.” You couldn’t help but stare at the boy. Is this the Peter that everyone keeps talking about? You only know him from math class. You are curious about him. He seems to be a good friend of MJ’s but you’ve never got the chance to meet him. Now that you’ve seen him in person up close, you wonder why you never noticed him. His strong cheekbones and sharp jawline caught your eyes first. He caught you looking and blushed a little so you quickly looked away. “Oh, have you met? This is y/n Rogers, Cap’s daughter. Peter Parker.” You looked up again as Tony introduced you. Peter kind of bowed a little to catch your hand for a handshake. You felt the warmth and a tiny tremble on his hand and a strand of chestnut curl fell from behind Peter’s ears. He didn’t linger and let go of your hand as soon as he could. He sort of made you smile as no one ever was this nervous to meet you.

“Right. That reminds me, I’ve got a few updates for you so I might as well drive you to the compound. Go ahead and hop in with y/n.”

“Alright, Mr. Stark.” You heard him take a deep breath as he stepped in the car beside you. “Sorry, it might be a little uh, squishy.” He apologized as you didn’t even feel him touch you by accident.

“Don’t worry about it.” You scooted to the other side of the car. “Relax. I’m not going to eat you.”

“Heh, sorry I’m not really good at meeting new people.” He apologized again.

“Ah, same here. I’m glad we’re on the same page.” And then the awkward silence kicked in when Happy started the car. You looked out the window in attempt to not let the awkwardness hit you. Peter found his earbuds and plugged it in his right ear. You were curious about what he listens to. You wanted to sneak a peek on his phone monitor but stopped yourself as that would be rude. Instead, you took out a book from your bag and started reading. From the corner of your eyes you could see Peter’s tiny movements fighting the difficult silence. His hands started playing with the string from his earphones and made tiny little rubbing noises but you didn’t mind that at all. You started to recognize the voices coming out from the unused earbud hanging down from Peter’s shoulder. You gasped a little when you caught the phrase “I’m a rocket ship on my way to Mars” and you don’t know how he heard you through the loud music blasting in one side of his ear. “What. What happened?” He almost jumped.

You let out a chuckle “Nothing. I’m just surprised we listen to the same music.”

“Oh. You also listen to old music?” He turned to face you a bit more. “Um do you want…?” He gave you the chord.

“Sure, thanks.” You took the earbud and instantly started to dance slightly. “I like classic rock and MJ always teases me about it. Said I was using Spotify wrong.”

“Yeah she can be an ass sometimes.” You started talking about all the things that you like. You were so glad that you found something to start a conversation with because to be honest, that book was getting boring. Soon you arrived at the compound. Tony was surprised that you were already starting your own party at the back of the car. “Alright, it’s still early maybe you kids could hang out in Peter’s room while the adults work. I’ll just get the updates to you later Peter. Something came up. Now go on your play dates.”

“You have a room? Wow I can’t believe I’m less important than an intern.” You whispered to Peter. “Eh, I’m not only an intern. You’ll see. Goodbye Mr. Stark.” You let him lead the way in confusion. He stopped in front of the door. “Ahem, so uh, before you go in, let me introduce myself again.” He looked so serious that he looked kind of ridiculous. “Hi, I’m Peter Parker. Your friendly neighborhood spider-man.”

You froze for a minute, couldn’t believe what he just said. “I’m sorry what?”

“Here, I’d figured it’d be better to just show you.” And then he started to walk on the wall and up to the ceiling. You couldn’t quite picture his emotion right now. He looked as if he was pleased with how amazed you were by his secret identity.

“Oh shit MJ was right! She kind of guessed you had something to do with the Avengers.”

“Woah woah woah. I am not one of the Avengers. Your dad is way cooler than I am.” He jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of you. “Um, please don’t tell Mr. Stark I said that. Last I checked they were not cool. And I worked very hard to get that ‘internship’ back.”

“Well, at least they are not fighting anymore. They have resorted to ignoring each other apparently. Although my dad tried to act cool by sending Uncle Tony a letter.” You couldn’t believe how silly your dad was. “Wait hold up. If you’re not one of the Avengers, how come I don’t get a room and you do.”

“Right. About that.” Peter turned to open the door with his hand print. “Mr. Stark actually offered me a spot but I turned it down. So there’s that. And he said that the compound is quiet these days because, you know, so I could just come whenever I needed.” He let you in and you just chilled there for a while. Tony must have gotten so into his work that he forgot dinner. Instead of a proper dinner, you and Peter ordered pizza and had a Star Wars marathon until both of you finally drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you messed up. You slept over at some guy's place and didn't tell your dad.
> 
> See what I did there? ;)  
> Can you tell I'm bad at writing chapter summaries?

The next morning you woke up with 56 missed calls and 150 texts on your phone. You scanned through the notifications. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad and oh look, Bucky. And then it hits you what you’d done. You called Steve immediately. He picked up almost instantly, of course, giving you no time to evaluate whether saying you were at Uncle Tony’s or at a boy’s place was worse. “Hi dad.” A bitter smile rose on your face and you heard your dad going off on the other side of the phone. You assured him that you were safe at least a thousand times. Yet he kept telling you how you can’t disappear on him. You heard the paranoia in his voice. Feeling extremely guilty, you promised him to come home right away after school today.

Your phone call must’ve woken up Peter. By the time you hung up the phone, he had already gotten ready for school. You freshened up promptly to find Peter fixing you a quick coffee. You grabbed the coffee and headed out for school.

“I’m so sorry y/n. Your dad sounded mad on the phone.” And then he sort of froze a bit. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but it’s hard not to. I have these… heightened senses.”

“Oh, that must’ve been hard on you. That’s not your fault Peter.”

“Oh my god I messed up really bad didn’t I. We slept together on the first day we’ve actually met. Oh no that sounds bad.” You watched as Peter grew paler.

“Ugh you had to make it weird by saying it like that.” You tried to hide your emotion as you realized that this was the first time you’ve ever slept in the same room with a boy your age. You tried to convince yourself that he was kind of like Uncle Tony’s kid, so it was actually just a sleepover at a cousin’s place. But you’re not so sure when you saw MJ’s reaction.

“YOU SLEPT TOGETHER? Oh my god, you guys.”

“Shhhhh, keep it down MJ! Do you want everybody to hear you?”

“I’m sorry you guys are hilarious.” You kind of felt like you had the right to be mad at her this time. “No but listen to me.” MJ was almost in tears. “You know how many times Peter had told me he wanted to get to know you? I didn’t think he was that serious. Damn boy got some sweet moves.”

“Wait, he did?” You were surprised to hear that.

“Yeah. Ever since we got close he was like. Hey, you're friends with the new girl? She seems pretty nice. I heard her singing in the hall the other day she’s so good! Etcetera. Honestly, I don’t even know how he heard you. I could barely hear you sing sometimes.” Hearing this made the corner of your mouth rise a bit. How did he even hide his identity this long being such a huge idiot? And as usual, MJ caught that slight change of emotion of yours. “So, you think you like him?”

“What? How did you jump to that conclusion?” Don’t be ridiculous. You’ve just met! You’ve just decided that you wanted to be friends.

“Oh my god y/n Rogers! I’m just kidding. Y’all have no sense of humor sometimes.” She took your arm as you finished picking up your supplies for art class. “I’m not so sure on Peter's side though. Pretty sure he has some stupid crush on you because you are Captain America’s daughter. Just wait until homecoming. He might ask you.”

“Stop. MJ, just stop.” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. “This is ridiculous. Come on let’s get to class.”

The rest of the week passed quickly. As you and Peter became better friends and you got to know Ned, you finally felt like you belonged here. To be frank, you did have a hard time fitting in when you first transferred. After all, your stupid class teacher introduced you to the class almost in the fashion of “Hear ye, hear ye. I hereby give you y/n Rogers, daughter of Steve Rogers.” You hated it here the first week, having no friend and everyone staring at you. But you had grown to appreciate it as you met MJ in art class (you were so glad that she wasn’t there to hear that awful introduction of yours), your best friend in New York. Now with Ned and Peter, you started to like it better here than Wakanda, where you considered your family to be. No one was more surprised than you to find that you considered Bucky as part of your family so quickly. Steve was relieved to hear that. Maybe it was because of so many wonderful things you’ve heard about him over the past few years.

Soon, it was the weekend. Steve started to pack up for another getaway to Wakanda. “Y/n you better start packing. We’re leaving first thing tomorrow morning.” Getting no response from you, your father waved a hand in front of your face. “Y/n. What’s going on?”

Startled from your thoughts, you looked up to see the concerned eyes of your father. “Nothing. I was just thinking that maybe I should stay this week.”

“Is it mid-term already? I guess you should stay to study in that case. Wouldn’t want you risking your grades. But I don’t want you staying here alone. Let me ring up someone to look after you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m having my finals actually. It’s November dad. Semester ends early December. I guess I’ll be staying here until the semester ends. Tell Shuri I’m sorry I didn't realize it was that time of the year. It sort of hit me just now.”

“Honey you’ve gotta put your attention in schoolwork. And please, tell me if you’re having any trouble at all. It always helps to have someone listening.”

“Yeah thanks for worrying dad but I’m okay, really.” You reached for a hug. “Have fun with Bucky and don’t worry about me. I think I’ll go and stay with Uncle Tony if that’s fine with you.”

“Sure, in that case, you gotta tell him yourself. I’m not really in the place to talk to him right now.” He started packing again, not letting you see his face.

You let out a soft sigh. “I hope you guys fix your relationship. Although I’m in no place to tell you this.” You really hoped they would be like before again. You knew they almost never agreed with each other, but they were good friends. You never really understood why they were fighting. The only thing you knew was that Bucky did something terrible to Tony and Steve of course chose Bucky over Tony. The adults never told you more than that. You couldn’t really bring yourself to blame Steve. You knew how important Bucky was to Steve. All those years he didn’t realize what it was that he felt towards Bucky. And then he had lost him. Realizing he loved Bucky almost destroyed your dad. Seeing him again, well and alive but not being able to be with him caused Steve more pain than ever. You didn’t think anyone would understand how that must’ve felt like. What did your dad ever do to deserve all of that? Didn’t he save America? Wasn’t saving the world enough?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just guys being dudes and dudes being guys. Spider-squad hang out time.
> 
> (Look I'm just really bad at this summary thing I'm sorry.)

It was a sleepless night after all. Somehow, you managed to fall asleep. You had a bad dream but you couldn’t quite remember what it was about. It wasn’t one of those being chased by a monster dream that would wake you up in an instant. It was a nightmare wrapped up as a sweet dream. There were just tiny little details that bugged you. The more you thought about it, the more chill it sent down your spine. You ended up waking up soaking in your sweat.

You went and pour yourself some cereal as you went through your phone. Your dad had sent you a picture with Bucky just five minutes ago. Seeing your dads so happy together, your worries seemed to go away. You didn't know what got to you but you called up MJ instead of Miss Potts as your dad had instructed. “Sup dude?” She picked up almost immediately.

“You up to anything today?”

“Uh,” She paused and to yell something to someone in the background “No me and Ned we’re just chilling at Peter’s. You wanna come?”

“Yea, sure. Send me address. I can’t believe you’re all hanging out without me.”

“Dude.” She paused. You couldn’t figure out what she was implying.

“What. Can someone speak English?”

“Don’t you have Peter’s address? I’m pretty sure you didn’t go back to your place the other day…?”

“Um, yeah about that. We were at the compound. So, send address.”

“Yeah, ok. Deadass thought there was something juicy. See you in a bit.” As soon as MJ hung up the phone, Ned sent you the address. Queens huh? Not that far from here. You took the subway and you arrived in 30 minutes. Peter came and opened the door for you.

“Hi! It’s good to see you!” Peter went in for a hug. “Uh, what happened to weekend getaway?”

“Oh I just thought my dad and Bucky could use some time together alone.” He nodded with a smile. “Aren’t you going to let me in?”

“Oh, sorry my bad. I didn’t realize. Yeah of course we’re still standing at the door.” He stepped aside at once and took your plastic bag from the supermarket around the corner. “It’s nothing like the compound but please come in.”

“Oh y/n what’ve you got there?” Ned came rushing the second he saw the bag of snacks that you brought.

“Nothing much. Just chips, dips.” You said as you took off your coat and hat. MJ shot you a finger gun from the couch.

“Really? A hat? What are you, born in the fifties? Oh, right. Your dad’s Captain America. My bad.” Sometimes you don’t even bother arguing with her cause there’s clearly no use to that. Instead you just gave her an annoyed smile while the boys were laughing in the background.

“Man, sometimes I can’t believe I’m hanging out with these two. I’m so cool. I’m friends with Cap’s daughter AND…” Peter shot him a look and Ned shut up with an “oh shit” face. “Yep, I shouldn’t have said that. I should not have said that.”

“Oh look Hagrid’s here.” MJ said with a suspicious face. Huh, she still had no clue. “Tell me Peter. Which Avenger are you again?”

“Um, I got Captain America from the Buzzfeed quiz if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Ugh, cringe. Peter you clearly biased your answer towards my dad.”

“Excuse me I did NOT.” And all of a sudden you were hit by a pillow. You never knew that high school would be this fun. You’ve always been alone, homeschooled. Your only fun was developing high-tech pranks with Shuri and that was not what normal teenagers do. With Ned, MJ and Peter, you seemed to relax and really be yourself. You didn’t even know you could have so much fun with pillows.

You spent the entire afternoon lazing out in Peter’s living room. He got a text that Aunt May had to work one more shift. So you decided to cook for everyone. You were not the best cook ever, but you sure learnt a few things from Steve. You were going to go get some more ingredients from the supermarket but Peter stopped you to tell you that there was some food going to expire in the fridge so you decided you could have a go with what’s left. You made a large pile of pasta and before you could plate them up real nice, MJ grabbed a fork and started destroying that mountain. You all just started eating from the large plate. Ned could not shut up about how good it tasted and you all agreed to make this a tradition. That you would have regular cooking parties where you would cook and the other three would just sit there, waiting for food. You protested that it wasn’t fair that you were doing all the labor work so they agreed that Ned would do the dishes, MJ would help with getting ingredients and Peter would help you prepare the food and possibly learning to cook.

After a fun day at Peter’s, you didn’t want the fun to end so you invited MJ over for a sleepover. This was the first “girl’s night” you’ve ever had. Sure, you were close with Shuri. But there were always people around. Being alone with your friends wasn’t something that you’ve really done at all. That made you thought about yourself a lot. Now that Steve had found Bucky, and you weren’t that kid anymore. You wanted some time on your own.

This was the first time showing anyone your place. On the way home, MJ shared some thoughts about how she thought your apartment would look and you found it funny how off her guesses were. That look on her face when you opened the door? It was priceless. You had never seen her more impressed.

“Wow. When I heard we’re going to Captain America’s apartment? This was not what I had in mind. This is so cool dude!”

“Yeah. My dad didn’t exactly get his old apartment back when he came back from the ice you know, for all we know it’s probably not there anymore.” When Shield offered to give Steve an apartment, he refused at first. He wanted to be close to home. Thus, he didn’t think that a guy who had just been sleeping in the past 70 years should be given an apartment. But then you came along. And they’ve finally found the perfect apartment in Brooklyn. He finally decided to move in. But then again, he didn’t expect them to give him such a nice apartment. This place was way bigger than a two people apartment. Steve had the master bedroom, which he shared with Bucky occasionally. And you had your own bedroom on the other side of the apartment. The whole apartment was decorated in a warm woody tone which always reminded you of home sweet home.

“Dude, you know what, we should do them parties here. It would be so much fun.”

“I don’t know about the fun part though. Look, my dad’s idea of ‘fun’ is to put on records and dance in front of the fireplace. You sure you wanna do that?”

“Right. It’s just that I forget that your dad is a hundred years old sometimes.” For as long as you remembered, you talked and laughed until both of you just passed out on your huge, soft bed. For the first sleepover ever? Not bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snap is here.

The semester passed in a snap. It was like the last minute, you were still worried about the fall finals. Now, you’ve already finished your spring mid-terms. You’ve grown very close with the squad the past semester, especially you and Peter. You see Peter almost every day, not just in class. Sometimes you’d see him at the “internship”, sometimes when you go to dinner with Uncle Tony and Miss Potts he’d also be there, usually dressed quite nice. You’ve become so close that MJ started to get jealous. You’d sometime protest that Shuri and MJ made you feel like you were third wheeling since you’d introduced them over winter break. Ned would jokingly complain that he was the only one single in the squad and he was not okay with it. You were starting to feel like you couldn’t imagine your life without these people.

As for your dad, he seemed to be pretty happy with Bucky these days. Instead of staying over at Wakanda every weekend, they switched their schedules to once a month, for 7-10 days. They’d finally realized that going back and forth New York and Wakanda was simply a waste of time. You’ve resigned in visiting weekly and Steve didn’t have a regular day job anyways, so he might as well spend a week with his boyfriend once a month. According to Uncle Sam, he still wasn’t on talking terms with Uncle Tony but he was working on it. The truth is, Shuri told you that her lab started working on a suit for your dad so they probably hadn’t even tried to fix this. You would try on Uncle Tony’s side, but that wouldn’t be fair since your dad was the faulty one. Besides, he already had so much in mind as he was constantly thinking about updates on the Avengers’ suits. You’d heard Peter and him talking about something called Nano-tech, but you didn’t quite understand so you let it go. Somehow you liked listening to them talking about science nonsense. It made you feel protected. Sure, you’d never felt threatened once in your life, Steve being the protective father that he is. But you had this strong fear that he would not come back to you one day, just because he always acts out of his super strength, stupid courage and dumb luck. You knew that he would need an awful lot more than that to make sure he could come home to you. Somehow, Peter made you feel safer than that. You’ve seen what he could do in all those simulations and training sessions with Uncle Tony. Heck, he even had an AI making sure he didn’t do anything stupid enough that could’ve risked his life. On the plus side, one day he might let you swing around the city with him. Although he had always teased that you were too heavy for that to happen practically, you somehow made him promise that he’d do that one day. He promised to give you free entry to the Empire State Building one day.

You started to notice that you smile a lot thinking about Peter lately. You were not quite sure what it was that made you smile. You loved smoothing out his hair for him after taking off his mask. You loved those Harry Potter movies that he showed you. You loved how he gets nervous whenever you did something outrageous. Maybe you were just glad to have someone with a similar background, not that you had superpower or anything. Just someone to share this crazy Avengers life with, other than the adults. Most times you would find yourself complaining about your superhero dads, about how ridiculous they were. You loved how Peter talks about Uncle Tony as a father figure. It made you feel very close to each other. There was no one else that could understand you so well.

Taking a break from your thought, you packed the last of the sandwiches you made for Peter for your field trip, kissed your dad goodbye and left for school. You were thrilled about this field trip for so long. Your dad never took you to any art museums despite always promising to do so. You didn’t know what to expect, really. Probably just a chill afternoon at MoMA with your friends. Until everything went wrong.

It was all fun and games until Peter jerked up suddenly when the bus was crossing the bridge. There was a giant spaceship floating above Manhattan, slowly descending. You looked at Peter and he had this dreadful look on his face. “Go, do what you had to do.” You whispered to him as he told Ned to make a distraction. He jumped to the other side of the bus, grabbed his suit and shot you one last look before swinging off to the distance. The bus was in chaos. Flash was screaming like a little girl, people rushing to one side of the bus to catch a glimpse of the spaceship. You couldn’t shake the sick feeling in your guts. Somehow you had this feeling that this is going to be so much worse than the Chitauri attack.

It was not long until the bus driver got a call to turn around the bus. You were to stay in the stadium until further notice. They put the news on the projector. Everyone watched in silence as live footage of the attack was being played. You had MJ’s hand wrapped around yours and Ned sat quietly next to you. It was not long before the camera work showed Spider-Man tossed to the side by that giant big alien monster, hence Iron Man being crushed to the ground. MJ tightened her grip and pulled you into a hug as you started shivering. After god knows how long, the spaceship started ascending and everyone was relieved. But then you saw that faint blue beam trailed behind it. It was pulling up someone. Your heart sank when you saw a hint of thin string glistening. One of them was Peter. Starting to panic, you looked at Ned and tears started to cloud your eyes. He rushed towards you and wrapped you and MJ in his arms. You started crying out Peter’s name silently, chanting “Please come home to me.” Ned couldn’t make out a single word and MJ just kept telling you everything will be ok in hope to calm you. Hearing news of Avengers fighting the same gang in Wakanda wasn’t any help. You knew in an instant that your two dads were in the fight. You just couldn’t stop yourself from assuming the worst.

Then came the worst.

It was absolute terror seeing people disappearing into ashes on the battlefield, then the TV line went dead. Everything went quiet around you once and for all. And then your PE teacher started to turn into ash. You can feel anxiety taking over you as you clenched harder and harder onto your best friends. People started screaming. It was like hell all around you and you didn't dare to look up. For a long time, it was just people crying and screaming. You just hugged Ned and MJ, so hard that you almost crushed your body. You refused to let go of any of them.

Another few hours passed. You finally looked around to see ashes everywhere, the crowded room suddenly looked so empty. Half of your school was gone. No one knew what to do. The only thing they knew was to call their friends and families. Phones were going off everywhere. You tried Peter’s number so many times but there was no reply. Ned told you he probably just didn’t have any cell coverage in space. You nodded in silence and tried your dad. He picked up in an instant, but then there was only silence on the other side. You took a deep breath and tried “Dad?”

You heard him sigh in relief. “Oh, thank god y/n you’re alright. I dreaded calling you. I was scared that it was going to be a broken line. Or, or, or when your number called, I was so scared that it was someone else who picked up your phone.” You’ve never heard such panic in his voice before. “Is everyone ok, love? MJ’s ok?”

“Yeah Ned and MJ are both ok.” You paused. “But Peter and Uncle Tony, they…”

“I know sweetheart. They’re in space. I haven’t heard back from both of them yet.”

“And um, is everyone ok in Wakanda? We saw the news.” And then there was no reply. You heard your dad breathing unsteadily. It made you worry. “Dad? Are you ok? What’s going on?”

“Yeah, Bucky’s gone.” He squeezed these words out. It was quieter than a whisper, yet it hit you so loud.

“Dad, come home.” You couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“I’ll try to make it. The fight’s not over. I will get him back. I promise.” These words hurt Steve so much to say. “It’s war.”


End file.
